With the booming development of thigh-tech electronic information industry, our daily lives have been impacted by consumer electronic products. Specifically, liquid crystal display apparatuses, due to having some advantages such as compact size, lighter weight and low radiation, have gradually became one of the mainstream display products in market.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display module. The conventional liquid crystal display module 1 basically includes a liquid crystal display panel 10, a backlight unit 11, a bezel 12 and a supporting frame 13; wherein the liquid crystal display panel 10 is disposed on the supporting frame 13 and fixed on the supporting frame 13 through a tape 14. The backlight unit 11 is disposed under the liquid crystal display panel 10 and configured to provide light sources to the liquid crystal display panel 10. The backlight unit 11 can be bonded or fixed to the supporting frame 13 through many various means; for example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the backlight unit 11 is fixed to the supporting frame 13 through a tape 15. The bezel 12 has a bottom 121 and a plurality of sidewalls 122. The bottom 121 is configured to support the backlight unit 11; and the sidewalls 122 are configured to corporately enclose the liquid crystal display panel 10, the backlight unit 11 and the supporting frame 13.
According to the structure of the liquid crystal display module 1, the supporting frame 13 is an essential component for supporting the liquid crystal display panel 10 and positioning the backlight unit 11. However, the feature of supporting the liquid crystal display panel 10 is not so obvious due to the liquid crystal display module 1 today is getting smaller and lighter. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the supporting frame 13 includes a supporting portion 131, which is configured to support the liquid crystal display panel 10. As mention above, because the liquid crystal display module 1 as well as the liquid crystal display panel 10 are getting thinner and lighter, it is an important issue to those ordinarily skilled in the art to develop another mean to support the liquid crystal display panel 10 instead of the supporting frame 13, due to the mold cost of the supporting frame 13 is high.